Evening Breaks and Morning Heals
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: Written for NSou's 'Silent Night' contest on DeviantArt.  Kakashi does something seemingly unforgivable and tries to make amends. DARK!CONTENT! Please read warnings inside, rated M for a reason.


A/N: This is for NSou's 'Silent night' contest over on dA and it appears Boris is back in angst mode. Dammit bunny can you not stay fluffy for more than a week at a time? I'm pretty sure this wasn't what NSou had in mind when they drew their silent comics but hey I've never exactly been conventional just please don't hurt me...

Disclaimer: Not mine, I just like to toy with them.

Warnings: DARK CONTENT! Mentions sex of the not initially consenting kind, some foul language.

Evening Breaks and Morning Heals.

The stench of sex and blood hung heavy in the air, tainting it, and filling the small bedroom with an ominous, suffocating feeling. The two figures on the bed lay prone and unmoving as if in disbelief at the event that had just happened but unwilling to breaks the silences spell to face the reality. Shallow breaths echoed through the small room as the first man stirred, brushing silver hair painted white by the moonlight out of his face. The same hand then moved toward his companion pale digits resting softly on the tanned hip in front of him.

His companion flinched at the tender touch and pulled away, curling up on his side with a quiet whimper.

Mis-matched eyes narrowed at the defensive gesture, sure he'd been a little rough but it wasn't anything the other man wasn't used to. In fact compared to how rough he could've been this was relatively mild, there was something else underneath here. Now if only he could remember how this little 'friends with benefits' session had started.

He vaguely remembered being in the mission room about ready to drop from exhaustion and then he'd seen Iruka on the desk with a gang of Jounin's laughing and joking. A weird feeling had prickled in his brain and he found himself glaring at the group and at Iruka who had yet to notice his presence. It was barely a moment later when he saw Genma lean forward and whisper something in the brunette's ear, eliciting a deep blush and nervous cough from the other man. Kakashi heard a growl and was startled to realize that it was he who was growling at the two men parading in front of him. The unknown emotion prickled again feeling more like a kunai wound than a prickle this time around and he couldn't exactly understand why. He and Iruka were nothing more than occasional bed partners why should it be irking him that he was speaking to someone else. But then the honey-haired man oh so innocently brushed his hand across Iruka's while he whispered something pleasing (at least to Genma) to the brunette causing him to blush madly.

It was that 'innocent' touch that had sent Kakashi over the edge and caused him to snap.

A red haze of pure animal instinct fell over him and suddenly the only thing he could see or hear was Iruka and Genma. Possessiveness like he had never known and the urge to mark, to claim raged through his being. It was mixed with a burning lust and a single, primal thought completely and utterly consumed his mind.

_Mine. _

Before anyone in the mission room realized what was happening the silver-haired had man had disappeared and appeared behind the brunette and wrapped his arms almost brutally around Iruka's waist and chest, growling like an animal gone feral. Genma's eyes went very, very wide at the appearance of the other Jounin and backed away instinctively as though he'd been burned by the other man. Iruka, professional to a tee didn't make a sound and went very still as arms encircled him, recognizing the chakra signature. The only sign he realized what was going on the frown tugging at his lips, the glint of anger in his eyes and the slight crackle of chakra.

The whole room fell deathly silent in anticipation and shock waiting for the chaos to be unleashed but were sorely disappointed when both men vanished in a poof of chakra smoke.

~o0o~

The two men reappeared moments later in a familiar but darkened room. Without hesitation Kakashi spun the other man around and crashed his mouth against Iruka's, seemingly trying to devour the other man with his lips and tongue. Although the brunette had been still and professional in the eyes of the public he was now behind closed doors, in his territory and he was furious. Gathering his strength he pushed the Jounin away snarling madly, defiance and determination burning in his eyes.

"WHAT THE _FUCK _KAKASHI!"

He wasn't met with a verbal answer as the other man dove forwards pinning Iruka to the wall with a bruising kiss. Again the Chuunin struggled against his captor rather unsuccessfully and had to eventually resort to biting through the other man's lip in order to get Kakashi to pull away so he could breathe. He may technically be inferior to the Jounin but that didn't mean the silver-haired man could take whatever the hell he wanted.

Kakashi growled as he licked the blood from his lips, the tangy flavor and heady scent sending him into even more of a frenzy. His mind was acting on nothing more than impulse now, a mixture of sensations and desires that would be sated. He grabbed hold of Iruka's wrists in an iron grip and began dragging him toward the bedroom, the brunette squirming, kicking and shouting the whole way. The silver-haired man paid no heed dodging the incoming blows with ease and upon finally reaching the bed practically flung the Chuunin on it.

Iruka tried to shuffle off the bed as soon as he hit the mattress but instantly found himself pinned down by Kakashi's body. Once again unable to move he screamed in frustration and slammed his head forward making contact with the Jounin's nose, there was a sickening crack and a small trickle of blood began to stream from the left nostril. Undeterred by the injury the silver-haired man quickly began to divest both himself and Iruka of their clothing, all the while keeping the younger man pinned in place.

Beyond desperation Iruka cried out trying to make the man see reason.

"Kakashi, NO! You can't do this I don't want this!"

But his pleas were ignored as Kakashi quickly slicked a finger and circled it around Iruka's entrance. The brunette tried to repress the shudder of pleasure that wracked his frame at the simple, intimate touch and willed his slowly hardening cock to go back to sleep. Neither attempts were successful and they evoked a small mirthless laugh from the copy-nin.

"Really Sensei, I think your body is telling me otherwise." Kakashi's voice was so deep it was rumbling.

Iruka blushed deeply, the red covering the entirety of his body; just what could he say to that statement? He settled for glaring at the other man and trying to sift himself from the bed, once again being held in place by Kakashi his lips tantalizingly close to his ear.

"Mine." He growled as he inserted the slick finger.

Iruka bucked a mixture of pleasure and pain warring within him, both of the emotional and physical kind. He knew he should relax; it would make the whole experience end a lot quicker but his anger and pride refused to let him do so. Again he lashed out trying to get the other man to stop, but his wayward hand was quickly caught and pinned to the mattress. A second finger joined the first and began to stretch the brunette's opening, causing a strangled gasp to break the silence of the room. Kakashi smiled at the helplessness etched across the Iruka's face, reveling in feral claiming and enjoying the complete dominance of the other man. A third finger joined it's brothers hitting Iruka's prostate causing the man to scream out. After an agonizing minute the Jounin finally deemed the Chuunin ready and he withdrew the digits earning himself a weak hiss of pain from the brunette. Kakashi stared into the glazed brown eyes and rubbed a generous amount of lube on his now aching erection before lining himself up. Again his gaze was drawn to the dark eyes seeking seemingly seeking something.

"Just fuck me Kakashi, please…" The voice was quiet but far from weak and it sent shudders up his spine.

The next few minutes were a blur nothing but sensation and pleasure, of rolling and thrusting, of inhuman friction and suction. It didn't take long before Kakashi came almost howling in wild abandon and bit down on the juncture between shoulder and neck breaking the tanned skin and tarnishing it with blood. Coming down from his high he collapsed to the side, slipping out and falling into unconsciousness.

And that brought him back to now and the ramifications of what he'd done, what he'd made the Chuunin endure hit home like a ton a bricks. Admittedly the man had eventually given his consent but up until that point he'd been doing it against Iruka's will.

_Fuck. _

He'd practically raped the man because he couldn't control his base nature.

Just what kind of monster was he to hurt such a good person?

Beside him he felt the bed shift and heard the mattress creak as some weight was relieved. Kakashi looked up and saw Iruka bathed in the moonlight, the mark on his shoulder staining the tanned skin. Guilt welled up in his stomach and the Jounin shoved down the urge to vomit. The brunette bent down to retrieve his clothes a trickle of translucent liquid running down his thigh before exiting the bedroom probably headed to the bathroom. Kakashi rolled out of bed and gathered his own clothes, quickly dressing. He needed to apologies to the brunette before Iruka made a run for it, forever cutting himself off from Kakashi.

That single thought hurt Jounin inexplicably and Kakashi thought he was finally starting to understand why.

_Fuck. _

Racing out of the bedroom he found Iruka in the sitting room hunting around for his flak jacket rather unsuccessfully. Slowly the Jounin approached not daring to touch the other man in fear of scaring him off completely.

"Iruka…"

The brunette whirled around fire flashing in the normally tranquil eyes.

"Get the fuck away from me Hatake!"

"Iruka…"

"It's Umino-san! What the hell do you think you are playing at? You can't just pluck people from the mission room and decide to fuck them like some fucking toy. I refuse to be another one of your playthings Hatake! To think I actually thought you were a decent person."

"Please Iruka… Let me explain…"

The brunette's anger was reaching boiling point and in sheer frustration he swung for the other man, Kakashi easily caught the blow and tried to take advantage of the momentary closeness. It was short lived as Iruka instantly recoiled and snapped his wrist away.

"Don't touch me! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! I can't believe I was stupid enough to let myself get in this far…"

"Please… Let me explain… I… I…" Kakashi fumbled the words on the tip of his tongue but unable to be spoken.

"I don't want to hear it; I don't want to hear from you ever again. I hate you Hatake Kakashi!"

The words hit Kakashi square in the chest like a barrage of senbon, actively freezing him to the spot and causing his heart to stop simultaneously. Taking advantage of the Jounin's momentary lapse in concentration the brunette swiftly teleported out of the room leaving Kakashi alone with his broken thoughts and frozen heart. As life finally returned to the silver-haired man he dropped to his knee's feeling as though he'd been hollowed out and his whole chest cavity _ached._ How long he sat there he wasn't entirely sure, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours but the time passing paled into nothingness.

Pulling his shell up from the floor Kakashi quickly located his own jacket and fled toward the nearest exit. He needed to get out of Konoha, he needed to get away from Iruka before he messed things up even more. Without even consciously thinking it he headed in the direction of the Hokage tower.

~Three Weeks Later~

Iruka sat with his back to the wall and his knee's curled up in front of him. He dropped his head down feeling utterly wretched, three weeks had passed since his encounter with Kakashi and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Jounin since. He knew that he had been totally justified in what he had said but it didn't stop the regret knawing away at his innards. Iruka had wanted to try and speak to the silver-haired man the next day, to explain that he didn't really hate him although he was still mightly pissed off at him.

How could he hate someone he'd fallen so hard for?

But he'd been shocked to find that the Jounin had already left the village on a week long mission.

And now Kakashi was over two weeks late and Iruka was starting to become frantic. Had he freaked Kakashi out that much that he caused the man to have an accident whilst on his mission? Had he killed the copy-nin? The thoughts whirled around his head ever turning darker and more sinister.

It was the click of a window opening that drew the brunette from his thoughts. Instantly on guard he grabbed hold of his spare kunai and held it in a defensive position. Silently he slunk out of the small bedroom into his darkened apartment and felt the small flicker of his intruders chakra. Without hesitation the brunette flung himself into the attack not really caring of the consequences, the person had invaded his home after all.

A pale hand blocked the attack and Iruka's eyes went wide for a second before narrowing in a glare. Sure he'd wanted to speak to the man but on his own terms and certainly not at four in the morning. The brunette just stared at the spectre in front of him, feeling all the rage and anger re-emerging at the man's audacity. He raised the kunai in a threatening manner hoping that Kakashi would take the hint and leave him alone for the time being.

The silver-haired man didn't take the hint, in fact he stepped forward and grasped Iruka's outstretched wrist and guided the kunai over his heart.

"Aim it here. "

The Chuunin's eyes went wide and he made no effort to move his hand. Kakashi's grip tightened slightly and pressed the tip of the knife into his vest.

"I deserve it for what I put you through. I'm so, so sorry. I want to make it up to you if you'll let me."

The words were so sincere that they took Iruka's breath away, more so than the words the unusually solemn look in the Jounin's eye told him that Kakashi meant every word he was saying.

"I didn't realize until after I'd messed things up what you'd started to mean to me and I understand if you never want to see me again but I had to at least apologize for my horrendous actions."

Heart pumping wildly in his chest Iruka just gaped, his grip on the kunai slipping the weapon fell to the floor landing with 'thunk as it impacted with the wooden floor'. Hope, fear, anger and other emotions began warring through the brunette, reducing him to a confused mess. He wanted so badly to forgive the other man but his pride was screaming at him to make the other man suffer.

"I'll be going then."

Iruka suddenly snapped back to his senses and stared Kakashi straight in the eye. The look of utter sadness and regret in the stormy eye broke the brunette's resolve to make the Jounin suffer.

"Kakashi..."

The silver-haired man remained silent, just watching him as he fumbled with his words. All the emotions he'd been trying to bottle up were threatening to explode and a few treacherous tears trickled down the tanned cheeks. Suddenly unable to speak Iruka did the only thing he could think of to keep the Jounin there and pulled him into a loose hug. Kakashi was clearly startled at the action but certainly wasn't complaining and relished the warmth that the brunette emanated. After a few slightly awkward moments the Chuunin finally found his voice.

"I'm still angry at you, you know."

"I know. I can't apologize enough."

"If you ever pull _anything _like that again... I will kill you." Iruka's voice was deadly serious.

"If I do pull anything like that ever again I'll let you kill me... I wouldn't want to live knowing I'd hurt you."

Coming to a silent understanding the two men parted smiling shyly at one another.

"So where does this leave us now?" The confusion was evident in Kakashi's voice.

"In all honesty I'm not sure, but I do know that right now I'm totally wiped out as are you... So how about we both get some rest and talk about this over breakfast?"

The smile that graced Kakashi's face made Iruka's stomach do funny flops and he couldn't resist a small smile in return.

"Sounds like a plan Sensei, I'll see you at ten then."

The brunette nodded, things were still far from being normal between the two of them but he was sure that with a bit of time and a lot of grovelling from a remorseful Jounin would eventually fix things. The silver-haired man pulled up his mask and made his way toward the still open window, giving a small salute before disappearing out into the night. Iruka chuckled weakly at the man's odd habits and as if suddenly remembering something he rushed to the window.

"And don't you dare be late Hatake..." He shouted, not quite suppressing the amusement in his voice.

The silent night was his only reply.

~The End~

A/N: Meh... Not exactly my best work and certainly not my nicest but I still enjoyed writing it. I've had a shitty few weeks and felt the urge to angst. So... If you enjoyed this please either review or give me a vote when the voting opens.


End file.
